


our alpha, you belong to us and us only

by king_jae



Series: our dear channie [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bang Chan-centric, Elementals, F/F, Fairy Hyunjin, Fluff and Humor, Full Shift Werewolves, Gang AU, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Nymphs & Dryads, Other, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Seo Changbin, Protective Minho, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Submissive Bang Chan, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Time Control, Time Manipulation, Top Seo Changbin, Turf wars, Werewolf!Changbin, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, alpha-omega chan, bang chan deserves better, bang chan is a great leader, bang chan is loved, bang chan may be the non-were alpha but he loves being doted on, bang leader (stray kids), chan can control time, eventual fights, felix can control electricity & technology, felix powers is electric manipulation, fire manipulation, healer minho, jihyo loves chan like a brother, jisung and changbin are possessive of chan, kitsune jeongin, kpop, pixie hyunjin, possessive han jisung, possibly smut, pyrokinesis, seungmin is a dryad, seungmin is a little shit, she loves chan, skz love chan so much, time is a woman idc, top han jisung, twice are protective of chan, twice love bang chan, werewolve!jisung, woojin controls fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_jae/pseuds/king_jae
Summary: (**coming soon!!!**)-+-+-+-+-Time always seemed to be a convenience to him when he needed it and not once did Chan ponder about it. He proceeded with life as she caressed his skin gently, gliding her nimble fingers through his hair, stepping forward when her beloved child needed her. It was a constant reassurance that he was not alone despite the fact that he knew nothing of her presence.Sometimes he felt her, the phantom feeling of soft hands carding through his blond locks and would shiver, simply thinking it was the draft or wind.Now though, now he knew better. And he must say, Time is frankly beautiful.-+-+-+-+-or, Chan becomes the unofficial Alpha of their makeshift group when Changbin and Jisung lay their eyes the very moment he smiles with his dimpled cheeks and shit happens.





	1. 000 ;; hello

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smells Like Roses to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539250) by [Peachpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachpancake/pseuds/Peachpancake). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is frankly beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also available on ;;  
> \- https://king-jaejae-jams.tumblr.com/post/184727563609/our-alpha-you-belong-to-us-and-us-only-000
> 
> ++do not credit my work as your own or my pictures as your own++  
> ++you may download the pictures as long as the credit goes to me or unless i state otherwise that they are not mine++

The clock always seemed to stop when Chan was having a bad day.

As if Lady Luck herself took pity on him and decided as if giving him a pat on the back would help make things better.

Like when he was late to his middle school choir concert. He didn't really notice at first, only focused on hauling his ass so Ms. Lee didn't slip him a red slip again. He didn't notice the air part around him, immediately colliding together again as he moved forward. Nor did Chan notice the football thrown by his school's resident bully, Kent Lee, slowly glide in the air as if in slow motion.

When he got inside the school gym and rushed to his spot at the bottom of the bleachers, the clock started again.

Time always seemed to be a convenience to him when he needed it and not once did Chan ponder about it. He proceeded with life as she caressed his skin gently, gliding her nimble fingers through his hair, stepping forward when her beloved child needed her. It was a constant reassurance that he was not alone despite the fact that he knew nothing of her presence.

Sometimes he felt her, the phantom feeling of soft hands carding through his blond locks and would shiver, simply thinking it was the draft or wind. Now though, now he knew better.

And he must say, Time is frankly beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey fuckers, welcome to the introduction chapter shit thingy. enjoy.
> 
> <3


	3. NOTICE

im currently working on the first chapter and figuring the story plot so please be patient with me! until the, see you lovely fuckers next time on the official chapter <3

 

also, how the hell do i post images on here? this shit got my 2 brain cells hurting

**Author's Note:**

> im currently working on the first chapter and figuring the story plot so please be patient with me! 
> 
> until the, see you lovely fuckers next time on the official chapter <3


End file.
